The Pregnant Rich Girl Who's On The Streets Alone
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: Bella goes clubbing, gets wasted, and wakes up next to a guy. When her mother finds out, she kicks the 16 year old out. Now that she's on the streets alone, she figures out that she's pregnant! What is the rich girl supposed to do now? OOC AH
1. ID

"You got the stuff?" I whispered. Mike gave me the slightest nod. I put the $30 in my back pocket and gave Mike a hug. I reached inside his pocket and took it out. I waved at him with my empty hand and walked away. Exchanging in the school hallway is the most stupidest thing you could possibly do, but an alley seems too suspicious.

When I was sure the girl's washroom was empty, I walked into a stall. My first of many fake IDs. I pulled out my Pink Blackberry and texted Alice. "Come to your house 9." She was absent from school today. More like she ditched so she could get a new dress for tonight. I logged on to Facebook. I have built-in wi-fi. "Clubbing". I checked the time. I had two minutes to get to class.

I put my fake ID and phone into my purse. I took off my heels and started to speed out the washroom. The only reason why I'm going so fast is because my mom wouldn't let me "sleepover" at Alice's house if I got into any trouble this entire week. I was doing such a good job so far, if I ruined it now, all my hard work would be wasted. I didn't even make fun of anybody this week, which is a huge record. Normally, quite a few girls go home crying at night. My mother is more tight with the principal than her plastic surgeon, which is saying a lot.

I ran into class just before the bell rang. Then, I realized I forgot my binder in my locker. I wasn't going to go back and risk trouble. Today, was going to be no trouble day. "Good morning class." said my English teacher Mrs. May. "Glad to see you're here before I was, once again Isabella." She smiled and wrote beside 'Isabella' and put another tally. Mrs. May needed a life.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate, Mrs. May was staring right at me so I couldn't check out my text. I completely ignored it. I was glad it wasn't a call. When his back was turned, I looked at the text. "Cant. Grounded for skipping." Great... I thought. I turned off the phone and tried to focus on what Mrs. May was saying. He was talking about the history of Shakespeare but I was thinking more about who I was going to take to the club with me. Before I knew it, the bell rang. I had a whole page of notes that I wrote mindlessly. Luckily it was on topic.

I turned on my phone again and logged back on to Facebook. I looked at all the comments I got from my status. A few people who snuck phones into class commented. No one I really wanted to go clubbing with. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, and Athenodora were the most worse students at my school. They were stupid, they talked back, and got suspended every other day. It was horrible what they did to students. The worse I did was create a rumor about all those people. Words did hurt, but not as much their actions. I decided to call someone I kind of liked.

"Hello?" asked Jessica. She used to be like a sister to me, then I met Alice. Jessica and I still talk but not that often. I also happen to know that Jessica has a fake ID in handy.

"Hey Jessy!" I said to her. That was the nickname I gave her so long ago. I was the only person who called her that so she immediately knew it was me.

"Hey Bella. What's going on?" She asked. She knew that I didn't give her random phone calls often. So when I did, it meant I wanted something. She did the same thing. She now hung out with Angela, who was a sweet girl.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go clubbing tonight. Alice is grounded and not allowed to go." That way she didn't have to ask me about Alice. I know she was going to if I didn't mention it myself.

"Uh... I was actually going to a sleepover at Angela's house..." We weren't really that close anyway. The club would've been awkward.

"Oh alright. Have fun... Bye." I hung up. Great now I can't go to the club with anybody now. I could either go alone or just stay home. I decided the obvious choice. Go to the club alone.


	2. Drink

"Night mom." I said and headed upstairs. Due to Alice's grounding, I couldn't go to her house tonight so I had to get myself ready.

"Already?" my mother asked. Renee, my mother, is rich. She has the most money in all of Forks, Washington. She wasn't a hard work. She was a lottery buyer. She figured if she bought it enough she would at least get SOME money back. She got a lot more than some. We bought the biggest house in Forks, which surprisingly had six floors and an outdoor pool which wasn't needed. I also bought this whole new wardrobe and we hired maids. My mother went crazy with the money.

"I'm having a make shape sleepover with Carmen." Carmen is a 25 year old maid. She was nice and respected the fact that I was now grown up and that I could handle grown up responsibilities. She knows I'm sneaking out but luckily she doesn't know where I'm going. There was once that she snuck out to go to the bar and it was nothing like she expected. She never told me the rest.

"Okay." My mother isn't much of a talker or a questioner. She only talks as much as necessary.

The reason why Carmen is someone I wanted to get prepared with is because her bedroom is so close to the ground. If I had to jump down from the sixth story, I would be freaked out.

"Hey Ana. Here's the dress." She just thinks I have a date tonight and I have to get all dressed up. I told her mother would be mad if she found out so I had to sneak out.

I smiled at it. I picked it out after school. It was a short simple blue cocktail dress with sequins at the bottom. I took off my clothes and put that dress on. It fit me perfectly, which was great. I just got it from Seattle and the price tag was still on. While I was trying to find the perfect shoes that would go with this outfit, Carmen took out a brush and started decorating my face with make up. She put on blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, pink blush, and hot pink lip gloss. I had to admit at the end, I looked incredible. The shoes I picked were black pumps.

"Thanks Carmen." I said and hugged her. I carefully slid my feet down until I was only dangling by my finger tips. My feet were closer to the ground that way. I let go and flashed a thumbs up to Carmen.

"Good luck." She whispered and shut the window. I quietly ran to my car which was a red Ferrari. The engine was really quiet so my mother would never know I even left. With all the cars we have, she wouldn't notice one of them gone. I climbed in and made sure I had everything. My wallet. My ID. My cell phone. That was all I needed. I started the engine and left my house.

It was so dark but the headlights provided enough light to prevent me from crashing into anything. There were a lot of risk of taking my Ferrari instead of any other car I had. I was the only one in all of Forks that had a Ferrari. If anybody knew my mom, they would immediately tell her and get me into major trouble. Then they could be hopeful and maybe get some cash out of that.

My mom is generous and would probably give you money if you asked for it but nobody wanted to look desperate. They should just tattoo the words 'Money in here' and hold a basket in front of them. That would make them seem less desperate than the way they were always acting in front of my mom.

I turned the corner and arrived at the highway. There wasn't a club in Forks. I had to go all the way to Seattle. I turned on my radio and listened to it while driving safely. I didn't want to crash into anything and lose my ID or something. That would be a waste of $30. I spent a lot of work on making that money. Well no. But if my mother wasn't rich, then I would've.

When I finally arrived to the club, it looked different than it did in the day time. During the day, the club wasn't lit and popular. It was so dull and empty. I shrugged. At least there would be a lot of people. I hope that it wouldn't be people I knew from Forks. I know a lot of people there.

I parked my car in the back of the parking lot, just to be on the safe side. I got out and locked the car. Then I walked up to the security looking confident. He let anybody that looked over 18 go in but blocked the path for me.

"ID please." I rolled my eyes, pretending that he was wasting my precious party time. I took it out and handed it to him.

"You're 21?" Well that was the age to drink in the club. I figured it wasn't a far stretch. I nodded. "I don't think so." He pushed me out of the way, letting me argue with him.

"Look! I just got back from the University of Washington and I'm not amused with the fact that you won't let me in and have a few drinks. My friends and my boyfriend are in there. I never saw them in so long and you won't let me do it now?" I demanded. I was trying to speak with confidence. I used to be shy but once my mom won the lottery two years ago, I grew a backbone. So whoever messed with me would get in trouble by me.

"21 is a little far fetched, isn't it? You couldn't have gone for something more believable, like 15?" He rose his eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I am 16. And couldn't you just let this go, once?" I slipped a little something into his hand. He took it and put it in his pocket. I tried to walk in again, but he blocked my way, once again. "Excuse me? 16 year old aren't allowed." He nudged me out of the way.

I walked away and sat on the curb, out of his sight. I saw a familiar Jeep pull into the very parking lot.

_Score!_ The exact person who I thought was the owner of the car stepped out. He was leading a bunch of jocks behind him.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He turned his head and waved at me. He was about to go into the club before I pulled him away. Emmett turned 18 about a month ago but he could pass off for 21. He might've put 22 on his ID.

"Emmett. You gotta sneak me in there." I said desperately. Our mothers were very tight.

"Hey. No can do squirt. You're only 16. This is an 18+ club." I looked at him with desperate eyes and he started laughing at him own, not funny joke. "I'm kidding dude. Come on. Just stay on the side without the security." Like the other people, that guy let Emmett pass without a problem. He didn't even notice me. Probably because he was staring at all the girl's legs. And boobs.

"Now, no drinks for you." he said and waggled his finger.

"But Emmett! How can you party without any drinks?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not getting any for you." I saw Emmett leave to go to the bar. Okay, so I get none, and he gets some. That's nice.

"Hello." A guy that looked like he really went to college approached me. He had blue eyes and even though he was tall he still had a baby face. "I'm Mike." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Isabella." I said and tried to make myself look taller.

"I know you're 16." My shoulder slumped. "I heard you and the security argue about it. Nice way of getting in, using that big guy." He laughed. I joined in. Mike continued to make some small talk. At one point, he offered me a drink but I declined. Never take drinks from strangers. My mother would be proud to know I didn't take anything. He asked me to dance, and I accepted. I was actually feeling a little uptight. I wonder how I'm still dancing when my shoulders were so tense.

"I actually want a drink now." I said to Mike. I figured one wouldn't hurt me. While Mike left to get a drink I saw people who were passed out everywhere. I wonder if I did a smart thing.

I downed the one he got for me pretty quickly. The taste hurt my throat. I had drinks before, because my mom drank that expensive stuff. I liked to sneak them with Alice. I started to feel a lot better when I was finished. I drank another one. And then another. I was really loose when I was done. I started dancing with everybody. I yelled and sang along with the song. I didn't care who watched.

Before long the music stopped and I was following the blob in front of me.

* * *

Yup. This story isn't really about the drink, just after so I put it all together. Review?


End file.
